Sword of Immortality
by prmehta24
Summary: What would happen if Riptide was destroyed during the battle with Kronos? Starts after TLO, Percy gets a new sword, Zoe returns, follows the course of HoO eventually and later, the Primordial War. Mainly PercyxZoe. This is my first story , so it might not be that good. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated, no flames please.Co-authoring with manuanamaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy,

The whole world had become chaos. Kronos had lifted Morpheus' sleeping spell. All the mortals had awakened and were running around screaming unable to believe the sight before them. My Mom and Step Dad, Paul awoke in their Prius got out and looked straight at me. I motioned for them to leave but they came toward me as she could see through the Mist and knew what was going on.

As a snake monster came toward them, Paul picked up a sword and engaged the dracaena in combat and with a few fancy moves killed her. I watched amazed, saying, "Paul"?

He turned toward me and grinned. "I hope that was a monster I just killed. I was a Shakespearian actor in college! Picked up a little swordplay!"

I liked him even better for that, but then a Laistrygonian giant charged toward my mom. She was rummaging around in an abandoned police car-maybe looking for the emergency radio-and her back was turned.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She whirled when the monster was almost on top of her. I thought the thing in her hands was an umbrella until she cranked the pump and the shotgun blast blew the giant twenty feet backward, right into Nico's sword.

"Nice one," Paul said.

"When did you learn to fire a shotgun?" I demanded.

My mom blew the hair out of her face. "About two seconds ago. Percy, we'll be fine. Go!"

"Yes," Nico agreed, "we'll handle the army. You have to get Kronos!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. I nodded. Then I looked at the rubble pile on the side of the build ing. My heart twisted. I'd forgotten about Chiron. How could I do that?

"Mrs. O'Leary," I said. "Please, Chiron's under there. If anyone can dig him out, you can. Find him! Help him!"

I'm not sure how much she understood, but she bounded to the pile and started to dig. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I raced for the elevators.

Line Break

Kronos had already reached Olympus as was evident from the damage. The connection with the mortal world was fading and as soon as we stepped off the elevator the bridge started to crack.

"Let's go", I said. We all raced across the bridge in the nick of time. I looked at the damage caused by Kronos. Torn and broken armor and weapons littered the ground along with immortal dust. Probably the leftovers of the few brave demigods and minor gods and goddesses who tried to stop Kronos.

We followed the winding path toward the palace of the gods. I didn't remember the road being so long. Maybe Kronos was making time go slower, or maybe it was just dread slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins-so many beautiful buildings and gardens gone.

Suddenly, a huge spout of water blasted into the sky. "Damn it", I said that was one of my dad's fountains. A second later the whole mountain shook and huge statues of the King and Queen of the Gods fell right toward us.

"Watch out", yelled Thalia and pushed us out of the way, as the statue fell on her, pinning her.

We tried desperately to move it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it, she yelled in pain.

"I survive all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."

Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

We didn't want to leave her, but I could hear Kronos laughing as he approached the hall of the gods. More build ings exploded.

"We'll be back," I promised.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned.

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," I said.

"I don't suppose you mean _away_," Grover murmured hopefully.

I sprinted toward the palace, Annabeth right behind me.

"I was afraid of that," Grover sighed, and clip-clopped after us.

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council-so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was afraid to think about it. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torch light. Ethan saw us first.

"My lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he'd welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

Next to me, Annabeth gasped like she'd suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. _"The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

I didn't understand why she was reminding me of that prophecy line right now. It wasn't exactly a morale booster, but before I could say anything, Kronos raised his sword.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

My instincts took over. I dodged and slashed and rolled, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred swordsmen. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind me until Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight, but I couldn't focus on how she was doing. I was vaguely aware of Grover playing his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth and courage-thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war.

Kronos backed me up against the throne of Hephaestus-a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and I managed to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode,_ it warned. _Defense mode._

That couldn't be good. I jumped straight over Kronos's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter.

Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

Ethan Nakamura got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and me. I couldn't fight him without turning my back on Kronos.

Grover's music took on a more urgent tune. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the song. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept up between the cracks of the marble stones.

Kronos rose to one knee. His hair smoldered. His face was covered with electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands.

"Nakamura!" he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection, and I was sure that he knew. Even if he couldn't kill me himself, all he had to do was tell Kronos. There was no way I could defend myself forever.

"Look around you, Ethan," I said. "The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed-the good with the bad? _Everything?_"

Grover was almost to Annabeth now. The grass thickened on the floor. The roots were almost a foot long, like a stubble of whiskers.

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up, but stumbled. Above his left ear, a patch of blond hair still smoldered. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer."

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," I reminded him. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't _balance._ Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."

Ethan looked at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus. Grover's music kept playing, and Ethan swayed to it, as if the song were filling him with nostalgia-a wish to see a beautiful day, to be anywhere but here. His good eye blinked.

Then he charged . . . but not at me.

While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck. It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor.

Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled.

Grover's music kept playing, and grass grew around Ethan's body. Ethan stared at me, his face tight with pain.

"Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just . . . had thrones-"

Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain-straight into open air.

"So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword. "And now for the rest of you."

My only thought was to keep him away from Annabeth.

Grover was at her side now. He'd stopped playing and was feeding her ambrosia.

Everywhere Kronos stepped, the roots wrapped around his feet, but Grover had stopped his magic too early. The roots weren't thick or strong enough to do much more than annoy the Titan.

We fought through the hearth, kicking up coals and sparks. Kronos slashed an armrest off the throne of Ares, which was okay by me, but then he backed me up to my dad's throne.

"Oh, yes," Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

I knew I was not as strong as a Titan, but for the moment I felt the power of the ocean in my arms. I slashed at him with all my might and he swung at me to block my strike. As soon as the two blades struck each other, I had a bad feeling. The point of intersection of the two blades was where it happened. A ball of pure white light formed there, getting larger and larger as a cracking sound filled the air. I finally realized what it was, the immortal power of the Hesperides, my friend Zoe to be exact.

It was doing its best to stop Backbiter from cracking it but I realized it was futile. The sword started to crack and then Riptide cracked into a million pieces as a huge explosion occurred throwing Kronos across the throne room and against the white wall, creating a large depression which made his blade slip through his fingers and fall into the roaring hearth.

A white ball of light arose and stopped in front of me as if asking me where to go.

I thought of Zoe, my friend, the huntress, and everything I knew about her. I remembered my dreams, her last words and as if the immortal ball of power read my mind, it nodded and left. I quickly got up and saw Kronos trying to get his blade. But, the hearth burned his hand black as Hestia shook her hand at him as if he was a naughty boy and he couldn't retrieve it.

"A minor setback" he proclaimed and laughed, "Poor Perseus Jackson, your toothpick is gone, how are you going to stop me now."

He stamped his foot again and time slowed. I tried to attack but I was moving at the speed of a glacier. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath. I struggled forward, silently cursing him. He could take all the time-outs he wanted. He could freeze me in place at will. My only hope was that the effort was draining him. If I could wear him down . . .

"It's too late, Percy Jackson, even though you have taken away my weapon." he said. "Behold."

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. I saw Nico and my parents down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies. In the background Hades fought from his black chariot, summon ing wave after wave of zombies out of the ground, but the forces of the Titan's army seemed just as endless. Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed.

The scene shifted, and I saw something even more terrifying.

A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saw Typhon clearly for the first time.

I knew as long as I lived (which might not be that long) I would never be able to get the image out of my mind. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I focused on his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meat loaf sandwich that had been in someone's locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world. I could feel the shock even here on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

My limbs began to loosen up. Kronos didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the fight and his final victory. If I could hold out a few more seconds, and if my dad kept his word . . .

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to midcalf.

Now, I thought, imploring the image in the smoke. _Please, it has to happen now._

Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot-this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water. My father, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Poseidon was no longer an old man. He looked like himself again-tan and strong with a black beard. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I was hearing it from the smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYM PUS!"

Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was . . .

"Tyson!" I yelled.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He had to be thirty feet tall, as big as any of his older cousins, and for the first time he was wearing full battle armor. Riding behind him was Briares, the Hundred-Handed One.

All the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains-big enough to anchor a battleship-with grap pling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes off their mounts; but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclops battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand.

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge-but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river-an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

I mentally cheered in triumph and said, "That's how, Kronos.".

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He punched through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," I said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover-brave, stupid satyr that he was-tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll.

I came forward and engaged him in hand to hand combat. I tried to use what I had been taught at camp (which wasn't much) and punched, kicked and tried every dirty little trick I knew but I couldn't get into his guard. He was too experienced as he been alive for along time and hit me on the chin, knocking me to the ground. His punches hurt like Hades even when I had the Curse of Achilles. I was dazed and tried to get up but I was too tired, he came toward me, probably to beat me to a pulp (as much as he could against me with the Achilles' curse). Then, he stopped, smiled evilly at me and extended his hand and to my horror, the hearth could not stop him and his sword returned.

He leisurely walked towards me and with a two handed grip, held his sword vertically and slashed it downwards. I knew I was invulnerable but still, a sword with a gleaming sharp tip coming down towards me was too much to face and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable, but it never came.

"STOP!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos whirled to face her and slashed at her, but somehow Annabeth caught the strike on her dagger hilt. It was a move only the quickest and most skilled knife fighter could've managed. Don't ask me where she found the strength, but she stepped in closer for leverage, their blades together, and for a moment she stood face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

I tried to move, but my body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck.

"Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but I didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward.

I summoned all my will. I managed to rise, but it was like holding the weight of the sky again.

Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."

I took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of us could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered, dropping his sword.

He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. _"Promise."_

Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."

"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at me, imploring, "Percy, please . . ."

I could move again.

I surged forward and scooped up her knife. Luke hardly paid me any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but I put myself between him and her.

"Don't touch her," I said.

Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ." Was it my imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold?

He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ."

I struggled to my feet. I moved toward him with the knife. I should kill him. That was the plan.

Luke seemed to know what I was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke.

I raised the knife to strike. Then I looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. And I finally understood what she'd been trying to tell me.

_You are not the hero,_ Rachel had said. _It will affect what you do._

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a play ground bully.

The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ My whole world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ."

Yep, that's right I am completely mad, crazy and off my rocker..

But I watched as Luke grasped the hilt.

I stood before him-defenseless.

He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips.

It was silent for a long time.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open-blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle.

"Good . . . blade," he croaked.

I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes.

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ."

"Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Think . . . rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fin gertips.

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "Yes, Luke, you were my childhood crush and I was and still am in love with you", she said sweetly.

He nodded, but said, "I loved you too, but I can see that you like Percy, though you won't admit it. I am dying, there is no way that we can be together, so go for Percy, he is your second crush after all" he smiled mischievously and winked, "But, can I at least have a good bye kiss". Annabeth didn't answer him, she just leaned down and pressed her lips to his for a long moment.

Once they separated, he smiled brightly (or as much as he could while dying), then winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing. . . ." Another cough.

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," I said. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle with Kronos, King of Titans.

What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?"

I turned and faced the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, people, it's been a while but this is how I write. I'll be updating irregularly as this is just a hobby and I'm really busy with studies. Also, this is my first story and I've never tried something like this so if anything is not up to what you think it should be, write it in your review or PM me. Also, I have a few ideas of how to go along with this, but if you think you have a good idea, tell me. Anyway, before you go on, the first part of this chapter has been written by yours truly, after reading it tell me give me some tips on how to write better. Thanks. Also, don't hesitate in criticizing if you think something is out of order. I want to thank author manuanamaya for the title of the story and editing it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

A white ball of light sped unerringly towards its destination. It was going directly upwards into the starry night sky, towards the constellation of the huntress Zoe Nightshade, former hesperide, who now resided in the realm of Ouranos, Primordial of the skies.

**Zoe Point Of View**

Life in the skies was repetitive. I mean it was fun at first. I met lots of new people as the realm of the faded was part of Ouranos' realm the sky. I met Selene, the old goddess of the moon and Helios, the old god of the sun. He was pretty annoying at first and kept asking me out until I hit him where he didn't shine in the past during his duties as sun god. Now, he didn't seem keen to try again.

There were lots of activities to do and as I was an important constellation I had my own house, which was exactly how I would want it to be. It was just like the inside of my tent during my tenure of 2000 years in the hunt as the Artemis' lieutenant. I missed my old duties and my mistress, but Selene was able to take me out of my gloom. She reminded me of my mistress Artemis, and I confided in her all my secrets. But I needed someone my age (teenager) or at least someone who looked my age, so I talked to Ouranos, who unlike popular belief, is actually pretty easy going.

I felt like I owed Bianca di Angelo, the daughter of Hades for saving the lives of the rest of the quest members during her first and last quest. I was astonished at her bravery and felt that she deserved better, so I asked him to bring her up here if she wanted and he said "why not."

She accepted, and I finally got a friend in the afterlife.

We practiced archery and with so many gods in the faded realms, we were able to find some gods to help us with our powers. Bianca's "hades"/ deathly powers increased so much that she was able to move silently enough to evade my hunter senses. She learned shadow travelling, though there were a few accidental trips to the very corners of the faded realms.

Luckily, Selene and Helios (after a while he accepted me as his sister), knew most of the faded realm by heart. We also trained with Selene in the art of hunting and with her blessing I was able to become powerful enough to rival a minor goddess. Unfortunately, though I was a daughter of Pleione, my water powers were dormant and I was unable to awaken them, without the touch of a water deity and there were none strong enough here.

Though I couldn't use my water powers, I was able to learn a lot about them from Orion, the son of Poseidon and hunter.

Of course, that was only after I beat him up every night as payback for his actions.

I'm pretty sure that most of you do not know his true nature, only what the fake histories say about him. He was a great hunter and was one of the very few who was able to catch my mistress' eye as he had great skill.

He had good manners and due to his skills, he quickly became friendly with Lady Artemis and accompanied the hunt many times.

I think Lady Artemis even harboured affection for him until one day when he showed his true colours. He tried to rape one of my sisters and when Lady Artemis found out she was very pained, but also furious that she had been mesmerized by his skill and was unable to see his true nature. lt was that very day when she killed him.

This was a normal routine for me and Bianca, and we had become so close that we knew each other's secrets and fears. We were so close that it was as if we were blood-siblings. We had fun and our skills in various spheres increased in leaps and bounds.

But, this all changed one day when Bianca asked me how I liked this regulated and peaceful life style and I answered, "It's pretty boring, I wish we would get some action around here", jinxing our peace and sealing our fate.

It was a sunny day and there was a pleasant air all around. It had been two years since my death and 1 and a half year since Bianca's arrival.

I was in the archers' arena and was shooting bulls- eye after bulls-eye at the target with each arrow splitting the last. I was having the most fun I had in ages as Selene had given me a copy of her bow. It was silvery with red fiery stripes criss crossing over the silver. It was a magically reloading one which always came back to me just like Riptide, the sword imbued with my immortal power.

Speaking of Riptide, when I had first met the newest wielder of my sword, I had thought him another normal, disgusting, vile, despicable male who could not be trusted. But, after going on the quest with him where he came out of loyalty to save his friend Annabeth, even though he could have been turned into a dolphin by Dionysus, facing my father Atlas in battle, and even withstanding the Titan's curse, I realized that Perseus Jackson was not like any other male I had ever met. During my brief time with him, I realized that he was honest, loyal, brave, and trustworthy and all those things which I had never thought I would find in a male.

With his actions, he was able to gain my respect and I died satisfied that my sword had finally found one worthy to wield it. I don't even know how to say this, but maybe, just maybe mind you, I might have gained a little affection for him in my heart.

Anyway, Bianca and I were having an archery competition against Selene, and she was winning by a little. Me and Bianca tried our best and were able to get on par with her score. It was the last round and as I was the one with more experience, Bianca gave me her chance to shoot so we could win.

I lined up my bowline with the target, checked the wind, slowly pulled back my bow and released my hold just as I heard a huge crack and my hands fumbled, making me miss the target.

I turned around to give the disturber a piece of my mind when I saw who it was. I immediately lost all my anger as it changed to shock. It was Lord Ouranos. He never ventured out of his palace, except in times of great importance.

I asked him, "Why have you come here?" But before he could reply, my gaze was drawn to the silvery white ball in his hand which was emitting immortal power. I studied it for a moment and then stepped back in shock, "Is that….?", "Yes. It is your immortal essence which once resided inside the sword Anaklusmos." He answered.

A million questions ran through my mind and I started swaying on my feet. Bianca noticing this, muttered soothingly to me and supported me until I got all my thoughts in order.

Lord Ouranos had been patiently waiting and I gestured to him to go on,

" As you can see, my dear, this is your immortal power in condensed form(the ball of silvery light).

When you put it in the sword(Riptide), you lost it temporarily, but it was always fated to were once an immortal and always will remain one.

During the Battle of Olympus, your sword was destroyed in its clash against Kronos' scythe and the power broke free of its vessel(the sword ). Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, with his thoughts sent it right back to you when it appeared to him.

He could have absorbed it within himself and become immortal, so I was surprised at his actions when he decided not to steal such power, as all people are power hungry."

Hearing this, my love for him increased another notch. Wait love…NO WAY, I meant respect; yes that's right, respect.

"Sir, why have you come here?"I asked, as I was curious. Was it just to tell me this?

"I have come here to offer you a choice for a new life".

"How?" I asked him, shocked, "I'm dead, in case you haven't noticed." Though I said this, at the same time I was thrilled, if I went through with this I could go back down to earth and take my place among the Hunters once again. But, before he answered, I had already figured it out; it was as my immortal power had come back to me.

He eyed me slyly and grinned as my eyes widened, as he had realized that I had figured it out. "Yes, it is due to your lost immortality which has now come back to you that you can return." he answered to my unspoken question.

"But before you make your choice, think wisely, do not be hasty", he warned me. My eyes widened then narrowed as I thought about the consequences of my decision, if I took it and realized that I would abandon Bianca, who had died due to my foolish decision in taking her on the quest without any training at all. She was under my care, and I had failed to protect her, I had failed in my duty as an elder sister in the Hunter family to take care of her and that is why she lost her life so early. Though she had had a long future ahead of her, she had done her duty as a hero to save her friends and she sacrificed herself so they could continue on their mission. She had even left Elysium to keep her company. I realized that she deserved a second chance much more than me.

"Lord Ouranos, thank you for your warning and for your gift, but I think my sister in arms deserves this more and I wish that you will grant her my immortality instead me."

"I'm sorry Zoe, but that is not possible. You must go back. You are needed. There is a war coming." Zoe was shocked as Ouranos proclaimed this.

"Is there any way, any way at all?" she pleaded.

Hearing this, Ouranos told her, slyly winking, "There is a way, though you are needed, you do not have to be immortal."

A light bulb went off in her head, "My Lord, can you return life to both of us if I do not become immortal,but you split my power to just return us both to the realm of the living.?"

He smiled and, "You are clever, I will give you that. This way, both you and your friend will be able to return without defying the Fates."

He accepted this , He wished me luck and raised his hand pointing it straight at me.

The last thing I saw was a ball of pure white energy coming at me and as it hit me I felt like my whole body was on fire and I mercifully blacked out as my body was undergoing changes which were needed to return me to the living realm.

**Percy POV**

After the gods came in as Luke died, we quickly filled them in. Their faces were hilarious. I am pretty sure that Athena could not believe that 'seaweed's brat' defeated Kronos without the gods and even came up with a plan to defeat Typhon which was worthy of Athena herself. Dionysus, the drunk was still asleep, Hephaestus didn't care, and Apollo and Hermes high fived me. The funniest thing was to see Zeus' face, it seemed like he was having a coronary. When my dad hugged me, I was filled with happiness at doing something worthy of him.

After that, Apollo healed Annabeth's arm and Thalia's legs and with their supreme godly powers, the Olympians quickly brought the throne room back to order. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries. They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much. They told me my parents were fine, though they weren't allowed into Mount Olympus. Mrs. O'Leary had dug Chiron out of the rubble and rushed him off to camp. The Stolls looked kind of worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive.

Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's wel come, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So _many._"

I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-man. We _will_ come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

He sniffled dejectedly. "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter."

"They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone."

He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."

I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with his arms open. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Amazing, huh?"

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives.

"Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" I said. "You were incredible!"

I thought poor Grover would pass out. He's deathly afraid of Cyclopes. But he steeled his nerves and said, "Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!"

"YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared.

"Please don't eat me," Grover muttered, but I don't think anyone heard him.

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy-" His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to zap me. "I even for give you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave me a hug. I realized, a lit tle embarrassed, that I'd never actually hugged my dad before. He was warm-like a regular human-and he smelled of a salty beach and fresh sea air.

When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at me. I felt so good; I'll admit I teared up a little. I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days.

"Dad-"

"Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And _you_ have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules-"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at me and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened.

While Zeus was talking-some long speech about the brav ery of the gods, etc.-Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who'd recently passed out.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," I whispered back.

"First time today."

I cracked up, but Grover nudged me because Hera was giving us a dirty look.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"-he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out-"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, but I figure he'd earned the right. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thank ing our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne?"

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daugh ter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who per ished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

Artemis glared at him some more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their applica tion process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will hence forth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privi leges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

I figured he'd be okay. He would wake up as a lord of the Wild with a bunch of beautiful naiads taking care of him. Life could be worse.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward me.

"Way to go," I told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils-"

After that, Rachel, though she was mortal was allowed into the throne room.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

I didn't know where she was getting the words, but they flowed out of her as the Mist thickened. A green column of smoke, like a huge python, uncoiled from the mummy's mouth (where that had come from I had no idea), curling affectionately around Rachel's feet. The Oracle's mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust in an old tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column.

For a moment I couldn't see her at all. Then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Annabeth, Nico, and I rushed forward, but Apollo said, "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" I demanded. "What do you mean?"

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. "Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Annabeth asked.

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fin gers. _"That would be real bad."_

Despite Apollo's warning, I ran forward and knelt over Rachel. The smell of the attic was gone. The Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded. But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.

Then her eyes fluttered open. She focused on me with difficulty. "Percy."

"Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up. "Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see_ you dying."

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions-they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Ladies and gen tlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi." Apollo said.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me-all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was look ing at Annabeth.

Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

And I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning _down_ our gener ous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunder storm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at me, but I never broke my promises, and I had to keep mine to Luke, so I knew what to do.

"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of _all_ the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll.

"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect and last, I think that Hades as one of the saviors of Olympus and Hestia, as the Last Olympian who was essential in winning this war as she kept the hearth going, which kept our hope. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Oh, don't worry about Annabeth and I, we cleared up that part and now we are just friends."Athena didn't change her facial expression, but I think she was a little disappointed.

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," I said,

I turned, but before I could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door-an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

But as I started to walk out, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, the air filled with ozone and as the sky darkened. Thunder boomed and I instinctively jumped out of the way as a huge bolt of lightning struck the floor of the throne room just where I had been standing a second ago.

I was shocked as I could feel the power of the lightning bolt through the moisture in the air and it was way more powerful than Zeus' lightning bolt, which I had felt when he struck Typhon, the storm giant.

Suddenly out of the dust, I could make out two dark shapes. As I blinked I could make out their forms and saw that they were girls. I squinted and what I saw took my breath away.

AN: Oh yeah, I forgot to write this, but everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Here is a great writer who writes fabulous stories –manuanamaya- His first story is The Son of Hades. I also had a part in editing that story.


End file.
